


By Elder and Willow

by TheMarvelousMadMadamMim



Series: This Spell We Cast [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Beltane, Day 17, Day Two, Established Relationship, F/F, Hackle, Outside/Nature, Ritual, TWW Valentines LemonFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim
Summary: Hecate and Ada attend a traditional Beltane festival.For TWW Valentine Lemon!FestDay 2 Prompt: RitualDay 17 Prompt: Outside/Nature





	By Elder and Willow

**Author's Note:**

> This particular work exists within the world of the Hackle Summer Trope Series. The story of Hecate and Ada's first visit to Hallowed Hills is detailed in "Impossibly Pink".  
> The blessings Hecate gives are bits and pieces of actual Beltane blessings and prayers, cobbled together and slightly tweaked in some places.

“So,” Hecate’s tone broke the comfortable silence, never bothering to look up from the essay she was grading. Ada’s glasses were perched atop her nose, allowing her to read without holding the paper at arm’s length. Thankfully, Ada found her thievery endearing (as well as a valid excuse to avoid any paperwork herself).

“So?” Ada prompted, not at all surprised that Hecate had gotten distracted by her reading.

“There’s a Beltane festival in Hallowed Hills,” Hecate stated the obvious. Hallowed Hills was a sacred site for all rites upon the Wheel of the Year. It had an exclusive attendance policy—one that was no longer an issue, as last Samhain, Pippa Pentangle had gotten them invitations, which allowed them attend any and all future events. It had been part of Ada’s surprise gift for Hecate’s fiftieth birthday, and a magical evening for them both.

“Sounds lovely,” Ada knew where this was going. Despite Hecate’s usual discomfort with crowds, she’d truly relished the Hallowed Hills gathering—not that Ada couldn’t see the appeal. The air had been laden with magic, in a way that she’d never felt before. The ceremony had been so moving that Hecate had cried. Ada wouldn’t mind finding similar experiences, especially if they were so dear to the woman next to her.

“It’s quite traditional,” Hecate’s tone was still so neutral, so careful. Ada was a little confused.

Still, the blonde hummed at the statement, “Yes, I would imagine so.”

Now Hecate turned to look at her, eyes wide as she peered over the top of her glasses and slowly said, “ _Very_ traditional.”

Oh. Ada suddenly understood. She blushed slightly. In the ancient times, before the rise of more puritanical views, Beltane celebrations often included couples blessing the fields in a very…intimate way.

“I see,” Ada felt her pulse quicken. Hecate was still watching her like a hawk, taking in every movement, every nuance. Waiting for something… _hoping_ for something. “And is that something you would like to attend?”

Hecate blinked once, the nod of her head barely perceptible. Ada realized that the younger woman still feared Ada’s reaction to her suggestion. Still worried that she would ask for too much, would be too much.

Considering the fact that for the past four months, nearly every night ended with them in bed together, in some form or another, Ada had thought that by now, Hecate was fully aware of Ada’s willingness to try anything new at least once.

“It is the middle of term,” Hecate pointed out. Her chivalrous nature would always offer Ada a way out, never wanting the blonde to feel pressured.

“I think the castle will remain standing if we’re gone for a single night,” Ada reminded her with smile. The tension around Hecate’s eyes eased a little. Ada reached out, letting her hand trace over Hecate’s shoulder and trail down her back as she added, “Besides, I think…I think it would be nice.”

Now Hecate smiled. “Yes. Quite nice.”

She returned to her grading, the little smile still dancing around the corners of her mouth. Ada could feel the delight radiating from her frame like the warmth of a fire, steady and comforting. Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore—she leaned forward and kissed the corner of that smile.

Ada’s glasses and the essay were both summarily vanished.

* * *

The school had its own Beltane celebration, one much more modern and chaste. Afterwards, Ada and Hecate made the necessary arrangements and mercifully no one questioned why ( _they know, oh do they know, though they all feign absolute naivete_ ).

On the flight to Hallowed Hills, Hecate though back to the night of Samhain, just a few months ago. The grand secrecy, not knowing where they were going but not giving a care in the world because she was with Ada, and Ada had planned a surprise, just for her. This time, she knew exactly where they were going and what would happen. A simple joy settled deep in her gut, and she felt a small flutter of anticipation.

This time was also different because last time, she and Ada had just begun. They hadn’t shared as much as a kiss at that point. There had still been such careful consideration between them, such delicacy. Now there was knowing and belonging and deeper intimacy, in all ways.

Even at a distance, they could see the bonfires dotting along a row of hilltops, could make out the dark outlines of other witches and wizards around them. They flew over the copse of trees that separated Hallowed Hills from the rest of the world, and Hecate motioned for Ada to follow her in a wide loop around the entire celebration.

There were seven fires, each atop their own hill, and every fire seemed to invite its own celebration. One was mainly youths, performing the old ways feat of jumping over the flames, supposedly to bless them for the upcoming year—there were raucous cheers after every jump, young witches raising their glasses in toast to the triumph. Another was older witches and a few wizards dancing around the flames, a band sending out invigorating notes of magic-laden music into the air. Another fire was more ritualistic, with hopeful devotees weaving wreaths to the goddess and tossing them into the flames. Just as the last time, the air was electric with a heady mix of magic, pulsing and alive, a creature entirely its own.

They circled back to the first hilltop, where they landed and gave their credentials. Hecate released her hair from its usual bun as she and Ada vanished their cloaks and traveling hats. As was customary at these gatherings, she let her own magic slip past her fingertips, spreading into the night and mingling with the rest. She felt the familiar tingle of Ada’s magical signature against her skin and gave a small, happy sigh.

Ada’s hand found hers and they wove their way through the crowd, taking it all in. Ada smiled warmly, thinking of how much things had changed in the past six months—last time they were here, Ada had relished the way the others looked at them, how they assumed they were going home together, and she had felt a slight wave of regret that while that was absolutely true, they weren’t going home _together_ , not in the way that most people assumed. Now that assumption was truth, well-founded and proven in every way.

A witch with her hair braided and wreathed around her head into the wheel of the year offered them shots of witches’ brew, which they took. Hecate squinted slightly upon smelling the thick tang of seer’s herbs in the air.

“Considering going on a vision quest?” Ada teased. For all the ways Hecate Hardbroom had surprised her, she still couldn’t imagine the woman allowing herself to be completely strung out. Especially in a crowd full of strangers.

“I’m quite happy with my current vision,” the brunette informed her with a look of such intensity that Ada’s chest tightened in response. Hecate leaned in, capturing Ada’s mouth in a quick, searing kiss. Her lips tasted bitter from the witches’ brew, but Ada still wanted more. Hecate pulled back, the corner of her mouth dancing with a smirk. “Pace yourself, Miss Cackle. The night is young.”

The promise in those words, the tone itself so heavy with lust and laced with teasing, made Ada’s entire body ripple with a giddy thrill of delight. Hecate transferred them to the fire with the wreath weavers. Upon seeing Ada’s look of slight confusion, she decreed, “I’m going to make you a crown.”

The fire was ringed with stones and logs for seating, and Hecate easily found a space, calling the necessary supplies from various baskets into her lap. Ada’s eyes were wide with surprise—Hecate would actually make it _by hand_ , a grand feat for a woman who rarely walked more than ten steps or even wrote a single note without magic (my, if she needed any further proof of the woman’s devotion, she should look no further). She sat next to Hecate, easily mesmerized by the way the firelight danced along the lines of her dexterous hands as they worked and wove a wreath.

Ada had always loved herbology, and it didn’t take her long to realize that, as usual, Hecate Hardbroom had chosen her supplies based on their meaning in the world of potions and spells, rather than choosing something simply because it looked pretty.

Her chest tightened as she watched those graceful hands weave this love spell for her, full of hope and promise. Laurel, for love and protection. Wild strawberry blossoms, for sweet love. White fluffy meadowsweet clusters, for peace.

“Almost finished,” Hecate murmured, her expressive hands opening to call another set of flowers into her palms. Pink and purple cyclamens, which she gently spilled into her lap.

Cyclamen. Symbol of fertility, happiness, lust, and protection. Often used in spells to reinforce mutual romance—witches who believed in reincarnation swore that using the flowers during love spells would increase the potential of carrying the relationship into the next life.

Ada blinked back a quick wave of tears, once again overcome by this woman and her love. She gently placed her hand on Hecate’s lap, index finger slipping over one of the flowers. “May I?”

Hecate gave a small nod—whether her lack of speech was due to her concentration on the task at hand or simply being affected by Ada’s touch, she couldn’t fully say. The fire was so powerful that even though they’d been sitting for just a few minutes, Hecate could feel the skin on her face becoming tight from the heat. Her black dress was soaking in the warmth as well, her whole body already feeling bubbly and lax from the witches’ brew. The lightness of Ada’s hand on her thigh sent flutters across her skin.

Ada gently brushed a lock of hair behind Hecate’s ear, not missing the way her small touch sent a shiver down the woman’s spine. She tucked the cyclamen into Hecate’s hair, the purple burning brighter against the black. Hecate ducked her head slightly and blushed, hurrying to finish her wreath so that she could reciprocate.

“There,” Hecate held the wreath aloft for a moment, giving it a once-over and a quick nod of approval before shifting to tenderly bestow the crown on Ada’s head. Her eyes were shining as she decreed, “Perfect.”

However she wasn’t even looking at the flowers, Ada realized. Before she could tease the woman about this, Hecate was on her feet, offering her hand to Ada and transferring them to the fire with dancing and music.

Hecate Hardbroom was generally not one given to frivolities—dancing being chief among them. But in this moment, she didn’t even hesitate to pull Ada into her, relishing the happy delight in the blonde’s face. Her heart soared with a sense of victory at the sight. While she loved any chance to celebrate the beauty and the power of magic, her true reason for wanting to attend was this exact moment, this exact measure of joy in Ada’s expression. A Hallowed Hills Beltane promised music and dancing and a carefree anonymity that would allow Ada to simply do as she pleased, for a single evening. No Academy, no lives hanging in the balance, no responsibilities or roles to be played—just stars and fire and magic. And while Hecate always urged caution in their professional lives, when it came to their personal relationship, she had come to encourage Ada’s more reckless side—it was truer to Ada’s nature, to her enduring hopefulness that all would be well, no matter what, to the wild and mischievous girl who’d been saddled with responsibility far too young, forced to protect and defend a heritage and continue a legacy that was at times overwhelming in its scope and sacrifice.

So she held on tight and spun the blonde around again, bursting into a wide grin at Ada’s surprised rush of breathless laughter. She kissed that giggling mouth, relished the way Ada’s hums of delight echoed into her lungs, found herself doing whatever was necessary to build that feeling of careless joy.

Ada felt dizzy, but it wasn’t from the sudden spin. Hecate’s face was glowing, filled with a naked delight that rarely existed in public, the years and stress so far removed that Ada felt as if they’d gone back in time. The fire roared and crackled, competing with the volume of the music and the hum and buzz of the crowds across the hilltops. The magic in the air simmered with electricity, heightening each sensation—the heat of the fire, the brush of Hecate’s breath against her neck, the tightness of Hecate’s hands on her hips, the slither of Hecate’s body against her own. Ever one to run head-first into chaos, Ada pulled Hecate into her for another kiss, telegraphing her love and desire across their lips, feeling a familiar swell in her chest at the small needy sound Hecate gave, knowing beyond all doubt how this night would end.

Hecate was pulling her back, further from the fire. Ada felt a moment of confusion, but Hecate’s hungry hands soon gave her an answer—the younger woman wanted more darkness, more anonymity to touch Ada, to appreciate the movements of her body without the worry of other eyes. There were still plenty of other people around them, but the shadows were deeper, allowing Hecate to be more brazen. Ada felt like a teenager again, making out in the corner at the leaver’s ball—she laughed in delight as Hecate dipped forward to bite along the line of Ada’s neck, covering each nip with a warm wash of tongue and lips. Ada returned her affections with equal force, giddy with the feeling of some line being crossed, some unspoken rule being broken.

Midnight fell and the crowds cheered, causing Hecate and Ada to break apart and look around in curiosity. Several people threw more votives into the fires, calling out blessings for the fields and lives within them. The valleys between the hills began to echo with joy as young couples raced down into the fields, energy and desire palpable even from a distance. Ada smiled at the gaiety of youth, wishing that she’d had memories like this in her own younger years.

Hecate was hovering in front of her again, blocking her view of the rest of the world as she leaned in to whisper in Ada’s ear.

“Be my goddess,” she breathed, both a plea and a command. Ada’s head swam again at the heat in her words, the possessiveness of Hecate’s hand on her hip, the sheer scandal of her suggestion.

Ada nodded, not trusting her own ability to speak. Hecate smiled again, delighted and approving. She removed her shoes and stockings, waiting for Ada to do the same before taking Ada’s hand and leading her into the dark.

The field had been tilled in anticipation of the festival and planting season, the earth soft and crumbling beneath Ada’s feet, seeping between her toes with surprising coolness. She recalled childhood nights of running barefoot across the lawns at Cackle’s, feet frozen and soaked from the dew on the grass, completely unaffected, completely carefree. She looked up at the night sky, the sliver of the moon and the stars crisp against the deep navy of the universe, her own breath creating little white puffs that melted into the air.

Hecate was moving easily, one hand still holding Ada’s, the other clutching the hem of her skirt so that she could better navigate into the long ditch between the rows of tilled land. She slowly pulled Ada forward, further away from the heat of the fire and the roar of the crowd, further into a world of shadows and humming crickets, of shining stars and cool, loamy earth.

Ada stopped, gently pulling her back, staying on the higher ground of the furrow, relishing the chance to be the taller one, for once.

Hecate obviously understood, because she merely smirked, looking up into Ada’s face with amusement. She still had the cyclamen blossom in her hair, half-wilted from the heat of the fire. Ada delicately touched its petals, her chest tightening at the way Hecate’s eyelids fluttered closed, lips pressing together. Ada let the tip of her index finger trace the shell of Hecate’s ear, down to her jaw, outlining the tense line to her chin. Hecate’s eyes opened again, so full of devotion and trust that Ada’s breath caught.

“Ada,” Hecate said simply, and Ada swore it was a prayer. The younger woman’s hands traced up Ada’s sides, her touch heavy with intent. Ada’s heart beat faster in anticipation as Hecate slipped further down, resting on her knees and looking back up at Ada with hopeful expectancy as her fingertips lightly played with the hem of Ada’s dress.

Even now, Hecate waited for permission. For benediction, Ada thought with a heady rush of desire. _Be my goddess_ , she had said, and Ada was well aware of how Hecate could worship her, how zealous her touches could be, how divine Hecate could make her feel. But she didn’t want to be on a pedestal. She wanted to be fully grounded, fully in the moment, fully with Hecate.

So she stepped down, closer to her lover, delighting the way Hecate’s face contorted in an adorable mixture of confusion and curiosity. Ada sank to her knees as well, pulling Hecate closer, leaning in to meet her in a kiss. The sound Hecate made melted in her mouth and seeped through her bones, heavy and heated. She wasn’t sure how it happened, but soon she was laying back, Hecate hovering over her, chasing her lips with more kisses, leaving more light nips of her teeth on Ada’s neck. The smooth earth in the ditch was cold on Ada’s back, even through the layers of her dress and sweater, a welcome anchor to the heat simmering against her skin. Hecate’s body was pressing into hers, lightly rocking against her—Ada wrapped her legs around Hecate, her hands pulling the younger woman further in, grabbing at all the curves and places that she loved so dearly. The heavy scent of the earth mingled with the faint hint of smoke in Hecate’s hair, the sharpness of the night air competing with the warm softness of Hecate’s body.

Hecate shifted her weight to her right hand, lightly trailing her left down the length of Ada’s body which sang and trilled in anticipation. Dark eyes searched Ada’s face, watching in a mixture of lust and wonder as the blonde reacted to Hecate’s fingers slipping inside her. Hecate had placed a warming spell on her hand, and the added heat was a welcome surprise that made Ada slide further down, further into Hecate’s fingers. Ada forced herself to keep her eyes open, to maintain the connection, to lose herself in the darkness of Hecate’s pupils and the rhythm of Hecate’s hand, whose heat curled and spread through the caverns of Ada’s hips, creating a heavy tension that only grew.

Ada nearly shattered under the intensity of her lover’s gaze, the heat in her hips creating a searing haze in her mind—it took her a moment to realize that Hecate’s lips were moving, whispering words that were barely audible.

It was an invocation to the goddess, that much Ada was sure of. Probably a prayer, a Beltane blessing Hecate had learned in her youth. Ada reached up, placing her hands on either side of Hecate’s face, keeping her eyes locked onto Hecate’s as the woman continued her recitation.

_…we release the sacred flame within and honor the abundance we hold…we come with joy and gratitude, to celebrate your life-giving love…oh bless us this day, O Mother of All…_

Hecate was shaking, her words half-lost between her own ragged breaths, slightly surprised at her ability to remember the words at all, given the distracting vision beneath her. Ada’s flower crown had fallen off, laying beneath her and framing the back of her head like a halo, blonde hair spread out like rivers of light in the darkness, catching glints of the fires in the distance. And the love—oh, the love!—in Ada’s eyes, shining back in the night, brighter than any stars that Hecate had ever seen, was enough to stop her heart. How had she earned this? How had she been given the supreme gift of being here, with this woman, this love, in this moment?

She could feel Ada’s body tightening with tension, could feel the rush of wet heat on her fingers, could hear the shortening breaths from the blonde, the signs of all the beautiful things to come. She removed her hand, her stomach flipping in a surge of lust for the way Ada whined at the loss as she sat back, hands gently opening Ada’s thighs wider, biting her lip and offering one last smile in the blonde’s direction.

Ada understood that Hecate’s next round of invocations wouldn’t be verbal. Those wonderful fingers flexed and pushed deeply into the softness of Ada’s thighs, one last squeeze of reassurance before bringing her lips to Ada’s center, tongue sending flickers of heat lightning throughout Ada’s entire body.

Ada cried out, hips bucking at the sudden contact of Hecate’s tongue on her clit, and Hecate’s hum of approval reverberated inside her hips, sending out more rolling waves of desire. Hecate used every bit of her mouth, tongue and teeth and sucking lips, to pull Ada into a spiral. Ada found her thighs straining as she opened them as widely as possible, desperate for as much of Hecate’s attention as possible. Despite the blood pounding in her ears, she could hear the sound of Hecate’s lapping, the sound of her own arousal and the way her lover devoured it. This produced another rush of heat, moans clawing out of Ada’s throat with little resistance. She was only mildly aware that others could hear them in the darkness, and the thought only added to the eroticism of the moment.

Hecate sucked hard, giving the slightest bit of teeth, and Ada couldn’t stop herself from shattering. Then Hecate’s mouth was gone and her deliciously warm fingers were pressing inside of Ada again, forcing their way past clenching muscles and filling her so perfectly that her orgasm blossomed into a wash of comforting warmth.

Hecate was leaning forward, watching Ada’s expression with a smile of pride and adoration. Her hand was moving slowly, each stroke chasing the last few sparks through Ada’s blood, leaving behind nothing but syrupy warm bliss.

Ada couldn’t wait to turn her into an absolute wreck, to make her feel as sacred and profane as Ada had, in that moment of ecstasy. The mere thought of Hecate's reactions sent a renewed surge of energy through her veins.

Ada sat up, pulling Hecate into her lap, heart pounding and hands shaking as she found her way through the layers of Hecate’s skirt. Hecate was giving small hums of eager approval, already rocking her hips against Ada, body trilling with delight when Ada’s hands reached the bare skin of her thighs. Her underwear were vanished before she could even realize, and she shivered as Ada traced her fingertip through the heat that had been building half the evening, outlining the wet folds and gently circling around her humming clit.

Hecate rose slightly at the touch, arms wrapping around Ada’s neck and pulling her closer, burying her nose in those tousled blonde locks as Ada’s hand moved further down, slipping inside of her and curling to hit the spot that made her body contract instantly. Ada moved slowly, not wanting to push Hecate over the edge too quickly, letting the brunette fully settle down on her hand, letting Hecate set the pace with the roll of her hips. Hecate’s thighs were already straining from the effort but she relished the burn, letting it ground her in the moment.

“Give another blessing,” Ada whispered into her neck, words soaked with such adoration that Hecate had to close her eyes from the onslaught of emotion they caused. She hadn’t really meant to start praying, earlier. It had just come to her, out of seemingly nowhere, and it had seemed appropriate, to use the words that had blessed these fields for centuries, while performing the acts that had done the same. And when Ada had noticed, when Ada had turned her concentration to watching Hecate give the incantation—oh, her whole body had blazed with love and desire.

How she loved how Ada loved her. Indulging her strangeness, encouraging her true self at every turn, always meeting Hecate with wonder and delight, always making her feel truly seen, truly loved, completely unashamed to be herself. Her body surged with another rush of gratitude, which whirlpooled with the heavy heat in her hips, nearly short-circuiting her brain completely.

“I—ah, Ada, I can’t think when…” Hecate rolled her hips deeply again, arching back slightly. She took a long, shaking breath, forcing herself to focus. She tilted her head back to the sky, brows furrowing in concentration as she tried to remember.

Ada never stopped the slow, easy strokes of her hand, watching in quiet wonder as Hecate’s lips began to move again, completely inaudible at first, but growing in volume as her confidence rose with each swivel of her hips.

_Blessed be the day of Beltane, holy day of Sacred Marriage, holy night of Sacred Union…the promise of summer before us, the darkness of winter behind us…let us all be blessed as your children, to walk forth in light to greet this season of fire and life…_

Her words were coming faster, interspersed with huffs and sharp, small gasps as her hips sought more of Ada—Ada’s thumb finally pressed against Hecate’s clit, earning her a full body shudder in response. Once the invocation was finished, Ada made a small noise of approval, as if seconding the statement, her lips trailing down Hecate’s neck with kisses whose lightness bloomed like fire across her skin. As always, Ada didn’t try to hold her down, instead simply supporting Hecate’s body as she arched back, keeping her touches firm and steady, speeding up to match the rhythm of Hecate’s hips.

Hecate fell further back, hands hitting the dirt and digging into the coolness as she lifted her hips higher, calling Ada's name with a familiar helpless desperation, the need in every syllable sending hot sparks of desire through Ada’s veins. Shortly after their relationship had turned physically romantic, Hecate had revealed that she wasn’t a particularly vocal individual during sex. But, oh, how she had _wanted_ to be—and now, she was. Every cry, every moan, every call of Ada’s name was a victory, a gift that Ada knew no one else had received, and her jealous little lover’s heart relished it, knowing she’d been a part of something no one else had ever seen from Hecate Hardbroom.

She didn’t dare mention that Hecate was definitely loud enough to be heard by anyone nearby. No way in hell was she ending this delightful symphony of desperation and desire.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” Ada assured her, pulling Hecate closer again and resuming the pressure of her fingers. She pushed harder, faster, spurred on by Hecate’s low whines.

Hecate knew she was particularly useless in that moment, entire body taut and trembling, unable to push back and help Ada’s efforts, her hips becoming disjointed and frantic in their movements. But this wasn’t the first time that the blonde had reduced her to such a mess, and she knew that Ada would take care of her, as always. She arched her back again, feeling the weight Ada’s hand pulling her back into the thrumming of her fingers, more insistent in their movements and pressure. She felt the wave rumbling deep inside, and with a strangled cry of relief, she looked to the night sky and saw stars, both literally and figuratively.

Ada was fairly certain that Hecate had no idea that she was still speaking, words tumbling out in a raspy, barely audible whisper, a little mantra that she’d never tire of hearing. _Oh I love you I love you I do…_

When the quaking stopped, Ada slowly withdrew her fingers, using both hands to guide Hecate’s hips back to the ground. With gentle touches, she slowly brought Hecate’s body back to hers, laying them both down on the cool earth again. Hecate hummed her thanks, shifting onto her side so that her right arm could drape over Ada, right leg tangling between Ada’s as she placed a single, deep kiss on Ada’s temple. Her lips were dry from all her panting and crying, but still warm and weighted with a reassurance that made Ada’s heart bloom anew.

“You know, there’s still an entire festival happening around us,” Ada pointed out quietly. She knew she shouldn’t tease, but goddess above, she couldn’t help herself sometimes.

Hecate made a small sound of acknowledgement. Then, she said, “Let’s just…take a moment. We can join them soon enough.”

Ada couldn’t help but smirk, “I wasn’t referring to all the festivities.”

She felt Hecate shift beside her, could feel the look of confusion without even glancing over to see it. She clarified, “We didn’t use a silencing spell, Hecate.”

The horrified squeak that erupted from her lover made Ada burst into laughter. Hecate buried her face into Ada’s shoulder, enjoying the scent of her sweater and the way Ada’s giggles made her entire body shake. Her mortification was greatly lessened by the simple joy of the moment.

“Ada, why didn’t you—I mean, when did you realize—”

“Oh, right about the time you were screaming my name.”

Hecate gave a low groan of embarrassment. “Oh, goddess above. We—we’re—do you think anyone really heard?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know—as I couldn’t hear anything over you.”

Hecate gave Ada’s hip a light spat of reprimand. Then she slowly pushed herself up with one arm, cautiously scanning the perimeter, dark eyes wide with worry and consternation. Her face flushed when she heard another couple racing through the rows, eager to return to the fire and festivities. She ducked her head, quickly hissing, “Oh, bats, Ada, I think someone _did_ hear—”

Ada laughed again, her delight far too deep for Hecate’s liking.

“You are _incorrigible_ ,” the younger woman hissed, adding a layer of shock into her tone that she didn't truly feel. During the past few months, she'd truly learned just how much Ada enjoyed being naughty, how her scandalized reactions always filled Ada with girlish glee. So maybe she played them up, just a little.

“It’s not as if you didn’t have me making just as much noise,” Ada reminded her. Hecate bit her lip at the thought, her pride on that point still extremely visible and obviously outweighing any remaining chagrin. Ada felt another swell of love—her Hecate, her brave and daring little Hecate, never truly ashamed of the way they loved, never really wanting anything but the absolute pleasure of Ada’s delight. Still, Ada tried to tame her grin, feigning absolute seriousness as she added, “Besides, we were merely upholding a sacred and ancient tradition. You’re supposed to be the one who’s all for the old ways. Do you think the ancestors cared about decorum and silencing spells?”

Hecate couldn’t particularly argue with that, so instead she retaliated with a kiss, hot and punishing. Ada laughed against her tongue the entire time.

“We are absolutely _not_ going back up there,” Hecate announced, nodding towards the fire. Even at this distance, the flames turned her face golden, and Ada thought that if the goddess ever did deign to walk among her children again, she’d look an awful lot like the woman leaning over her.

“I’m only here for you,” Ada informed her. Hecate looked down at her again and they shared a warm smile.

“Well,” Hecate’s free hand came out to lightly trace down the line of Ada’s neck. “We do have some time before we need to return home…and we really should make the most of our night out.”

“I agree, wholeheartedly,” Ada gave a small nod (as if her approval was ever in question).

Hecate’s grin widened as she swooped in for another kiss.

This time, she did set a silencing spell.

**Author's Note:**

> What's that you say? The idea of Hecate learning to be more vocal during sex is an intriguing thought? Well, since you asked, I shall gladly deliver. We'll explore that in greater detail in the upcoming story, By Licorice and Lime.


End file.
